Black Rose
by KlausDamonCrush
Summary: When an unexpected turn happens to Rose when she goes on a mission what will happen to the ones she's left behind. Rose turns Strigoi!
1. Chapter 1

******A/N I always thought that Rose as a stigoi would be cool and that she would be totally badass! But anyway you want to read whats down below so I will make this quick.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Academy or the Russian Jailer no matter how much I want to :D **

**Sorry for any spelling issues I am horrible at spelling!**

**-MissDamonSalvator**

**Chapter One-Rose!**

****A group of 5 stigoi took a group of Moroi out to the lair. Their saviors were us. Me, Dimirti, Eddie, and two Royal Guards named Nick and Dave. Of course we knew this was going to be hard, but nobody knew how hard till 20 stigoi showed up.

I was trying to fight them off but you do not understand how hard it is to take on 5 stigoi on at once! I got rid of 4 but the world didn't want to play nice because the one I was fighting was old, super old. Like so old that his eyes glowed crimson not like the normal ring that stigoi had. He was good and the longer I stayed up the bigger his smirk became.

"Oh Rose," he said after minutes of hard fighting "You are all that I dreamed of," and that's when he went for my neck. I tried to pull away but the bliss took me over and soon I could taste hard coppery liquid being pushed down my thought and I realized he didn't want to kill me he wanted to turn me. As if the world knew what I was thinking that whole world went black.

**Dimirti POV**

It was hours sense the old stigoi took my love of my life into the darkness. _How could I let this happen! How could I let her experience what I went through!_ I couldn't imagine Rose, who was so filled with life, with the face of a killer, it was to painful. 

They were having a funeral today she was good as dead they said. I got up put on a tux and left my room in a worse state then when I went in that morning with Rose still in my arms.

* * *

"Abe" I said as I turned around. "I am sorry for your lost,"

"She was yours too," Abe replied "Seeing you go after her for the whole night," he sighed "Well I wanted to thank you,"

"Your welcome,"

"Not just that though for giving Rose someone to love," and with that he left and who came next I really want to talk too. A _really _drunk Adrian came up to me and punched me. That I din't expect.

"How could you let this happen to Rose! I thought you_ loved_ her!" Before he could punch me again Alberta pinned min down.

"Adrian!" A voice behind me yelled. I stopped Lissa before she could get to him.

"Lissa, he is unstable. He is more drunk than usual. I don't know what he has been drinking but I know that he has been drinking a lot of it. " The person in question was currently fighting Alberta until he passed out from drunkenness tiredness or most likely both.

"Dimirti, will you help me get him back to his room...I need to talk to you anyway," When Alberta and I dropped Adrian, who was still passed out, at his parents house she turned to me.

"Rose was a very good Guardian and with this whole stake thing I was going to help launch a team to turn back Rose. We both know that she is going to be a very hard Stigoi to beat and I need the best. That I knew no matter if I said no or yes you would go and fine her and I rather have it with my permission,"

"I understand Alberta,"

"Good you leave tomorrow morning," and with that she turned and walked back towards the funereal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am sorry that I haven't updated…homework and fundraising for a DC trip and all**

**Anyway Hope you Like… I TRIED making it longer but it seems like this one is going to be a bunch of short chap. I will at least try to beef it up, get at least 3 pages worth and once in a while update 2 chaps. Anyway thank you for reading and tell me what you think, review. **

**Thank you to Aquailita, I loved your review and it did help as you will see**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Academy or the Russian Jailer**

**-MissDamonSalvator**

**Chapter Two-Oh Shit**

I woke up with a splitting headache, like no kidding. Not like the oh-great-I-have-a- headache type but the I-am-shadow-kissed-and-in-a-plane type. "Shit" I sat up and I realized that it was too easy for me to do if what happened yesterday, I think yesterday, was real. Then it all came back to me. The old Strigoi and then him biting me and warm copper liquid running down my throat. "Shit" I said again punching the wall making bits of rock come of the wall.

"How many times are you going to say that word?" A voice asked. To my surprise it didn't sound cold any more it sounded…normal. Then I remembered I was one of them now of course it did. When I didn't reply "Not going to say anything, huh," He raised one eyebrow. Ugh, I wish I could do that! "You're welcome,"

"For what?" He smiled and walked over to where I sat.

"For making you a Strigoi and that I chose you to be my Queen of Darkness, my love," I looked at him disgusted. "Have you even tested your strength or speed yet? Everything is so alive when you are a Strigoi; you will be thanking me soon enough," He pointed to a cave in the wall that looked like the outlining of my fist "Look what you did to the wall. Imagine what fighting will be like. Or running,"

He saw my eyes brighten. I couldn't help but feel a smirk coming to my face bloodlust in my eyes. I have become a Strigoi and now it is my nature to feel bloodlust and hunger in my teeth.

"You must be hungry. My love, come with me," and with that he took my hand and lead me to my room.

**Dimirti POV**

Our plane to Russia just lifted off and I couldn't help squirm. I wanted to help Rose now before she could do anything she might regret, I didn't want her to end up like I had. Quilt and despair that only thing I could feel. I had decided that I would go to my family knowing that when she went there they all became close and would want to know the news. That and they would bring me comfort and places she may be place she was before I kidnapped her.

_Why did you let this happen Dimka? We cared about her. How could you? _I could imagine Victoria saying. Victoria she was going to be the hardest to see because she so reminded me of Rose and I knew that they didn't leave off at a good time, that they got in a fight right before Rose left. Sigh, I was going to have to face them sometime might as well be now.

**Rose POV (I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON AROUND HER BUT ANYWHO)**

He left me to get dressed for clubbing. I pulled the double door open and turned on the light (not that I needed to). I ran my hand across all different dresses. All of them were had low necklines and short lengths and of course all tight. Black and red were main colors but there were purples and navy blues and some neon colors too. I picked out a tight all lace dress that only had three strips on the side and nothing under it. **(Whole get up on profile) **I put on black shadowy eye shadow and black knee-high boots. I touched it off with tanning lotion and I looked like the tan Rose I used to be. When I came back out I was pushed against the wall by the old Stigoi whose name he told me was Alec.

"Are you trying to make me jump on you," he whispered in my ear as his warm breath was on my neck and at that moment I did want him to kiss me, well the Stigoi part. The Rose part kept on yelling _Dimirti what about him?_ My Strigoi side just yelled back _he is a stupid week dhampire that won't please you!_ "I know you want it. Think about it. We could concur the world together! You could be my Queen of Darkness, Rose my love," and with that he let me go and stated to walk towards the club.

When I walked in the club (named club Zen, stupid I know) there were strobe lights in every color flashing across the dance floor. People were pushing against each other and sweat covered their features. Apparently the night has already begun.

Alec was leading a pretty blonde that was hanging around his arm out a side door. _Okay my turn_ I thought slyly. There was a handsome guy sitting at the bar drinking what looked like his 5th round of Vodka. He had black hair that glistened under the weird lights and instantly bright blue eyes which reminded me of Tasha's or Christian's. I walked up towards him rubbing my hand across his arm to his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Hey handsome," He looked like he was going to say go away but when he turned around he did a double take. He looked me up and down lust filling his eyes.

He grabbed my ass, that wasn't really far from naked, and said "Want to dance," and lead me on to the dance floor. He rested his head by my neck and I pushed my ass into his crotch. He moaned in pleasure and snaking his arm around me pulling me even closer.

When it started getting hot and heavy I whispered into his ear "Come on lets go somewhere more…private," and I lead his outside were I new Alec was done by now. He pushed me into the wall and his hands rested on my ass once again. I placed a kiss on his neck and teased him with my fangs and ten bit him. Humans weren't as good as Moroi I have heard and the guy had alcohol in his system but it still was amazing. Pretty soon I had drained him dry of his sweet blood. Someone pulled his body away from me and pushed me into the wall. It was Alec

"I can't resist you anymore," was all he said before he kissed me lustfully and licked the dry blood of my lips knowing he wanted access too I parted my lips and his tongue started to like at the points of my fangs. And somehow we made it back home with us still kissing and I think it had a lot to do with Strigoi speed.

**Dimirti POV **

I walked up to the house door but before I could knock the door was opened by my mother. "Dimka! Oh how I missed you!" All my sisters started filling in. After a bunch of "I missed you too"s Victoria finally noticed something.

"Where is Rose?" His eyes were half curious half expecting her to jump out and say "Right here!" But she wouldn't. She never would.

"I tell you when we get inside," was my only comment.

"You must be hungry. I can cook something,"

"No Momma, you don't need to,"

"Yes I do. You are my son," and she turned and went into the kitchen. I sighed and followed her in. Talk of Rose didn't come up abruptly.

"How is the US? You're living at court at the moment, yes," Sonya asked me and Momma handed me homemade bread and bacon and eggs.

"It is good over there. People at court are nicer to me now," before I took a bite of the bread I turned my head in Momma's direction. "I thought you told me I would have to make my own bread for the rest of my life?" I said remembering a time when I was a kid that I ate so much of the bread that Momma should me how to make my own bread so that whenever I wanted bread I would have to make it.

"Yes I did but now you are a guest who just sat in a airplane for 13 hours," was her rely as she made some for the others.

"Thank you Momma," and then I heard some rambling in Russian.

"Yes, Yeva, I couldn't hear you," I said looking to my grandmother who was the source of the rambling.

"Where is Rose, Dimirti," she said in Russian. I knew Yeva had a vision, I could tell, and she was no blunt person. "She is your match Dimirti. I tested her and she passed. If something is wrong tell us. She is one of us now,"

"Dimirti," Karoline said taken a step towards me "Tell us."

"Rose she was taken," I said while taking a bit of eggs.

"By who," they all asked

"An old strigoi name Alexander Holland," I paused bring back some tears "He took her and he…changed her,"

"No Rose," Victoria cried.

Momma walked over to me "Oh Dimka, no wonder you are so down,"

"You know we are family and it is good to cry every once and a while," Sonya said at the same time Karoline said "Oh Dimka, why Rose?" and my barriers melted away and I cried silent tears into my sisters and momma's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for not updating but i am busy a lot with school and I am going to play basketball soon but anyway I need ideas so please review or pm me with some.**

** -DamonSalvatorForever**


End file.
